rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gear Fraser/Oh, so THIS is what they meant when they say, "Crap just hit the fan..."
Ok... Stuffs got SERIOUS. First order of business: 1) Surprise! It's not about Weiss and Blake! It is instead about Roman Torchwick. That after-credits clip got me thinkin'... He... Obviously isn't running the show like we all thought he was. Instead, he's being controlled by... Erm... I dunno her official name, so I'll just call her Crimson. He's being controlled by Crimson and her friends/colleagues... And being threatened by them to not get too big for his britches. My guess is, he started as a small-time crook who didn't have a clue, then they came and said, in effect, "This is all you've got? Really? Pathetic. Wanna be more? We can give you power, influence, and he key to the world. All you have to do is do exactly as we say." Roman, being a power-hungry fool, agreed, and has been on their leash ever since. I'm sure he's trying to get a way out, but heck, that's the main gist. 2) Surprise! Still not about Grey! (White+Black=Grey) It's about the White Fang and, you guessed it! Roman. Now, I'm first of all sure that that new leader that Blake mentioned, was Adam... That's just a given... Anyway, the fact that they're working together might be because, in an elaborate plot that Crimson and Co. set up, they stand for, "the same thing." Either that, or it's the, "you scratch my back, I scratch yours," principle. Either way, neither side can REALLY trust each other. 3) Now on to my Penny speculations. First off, anyone recognized her fightning style? *cough* DEAD FANTASY *cough* Ahem... Anyway, obviously, Ozpin knows Penny. *and the crowd says, "Uh, DER!! Nothin' new, goofus!"* J-just gimme a minute... Well, it was also proven that Penny's an android. C'mon, the blades came from her back for Pete's sake. (Who's Pete anyway?) Anyway, I think he had something to do with her construction. I'm thinking, she's some kind of observation unit with combat capabilities. She's probably looking for her target subconsciously. No, it's mot Team RWBY. Or JNPR. Or CRDL. Somebody we haven't met yet. Maybe something's come up in Beacon that we haven't heard about, and she's looking for a mole, or somethin'. Next!! 4) I <3 SUN WUKONG. DUDE IS A TOTAL BAD-BEHIND. AND I WAS SO GLAD TO HEAR THAT HE'S NOT WITH THE WHITE FANG. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! 5) NOW we get to Grey. (I spell grey the British way. Leeme 'lone.) I believe Weiss handled the situation like a mature adult. Brushing off any offenses from a person's race for the sake of a team member is HIGHLY commendable. Also, I agree when she said Blake should've talked to the team first. Secrets break everything apart. Families, friends, governments, and teammates. I understand why Blake would want to hide her identity, 'cause believe me, NOBODY would've found out if it were me... Anyway, honesty is the best policy, right? Well, that's all I've got. Wish I had a sixth point to keep it an even number... Dang... Oh well. Ciao! Category:Blog posts